The Aftermath
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: This story is what happens after the happily ever after. What happens after they leave that wedding chapel. I don't own the rights to anything and all that jazz enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well this is my take on what should hold happened after Roswell ended. Enjoy and please review!**

Hi, my name is Liz. Six months ago I ran away from my life with my boyfriend Max, Isobel, Michael, and Maria. It's been tough being on the run but everything is for the best. It has also been three months since my wedding. I am no longer Liz Parker I am Liz Evens, Wife, used to be step mother, and on the run. Ever since we left Roswell the FBI has been on our trail. Nipping at our heals trying to find us. We can't stay still for too long or we could get caught. But to months ago they stopped. "Liz, let's go!" Max yells and interrupts my journal writing. "Everyone is waiting." I walk out into the hall of the run down motel.

I'm sure your confused. A lot has happened since I last wrote. Kyle was killed, there was nothing we could do for him. Everyone tried to save him, even Michael but nothing worked. He was already dead. We would have stayed but the FBI had shot him. Out side of the wedding chapel. Everyone has been devastated. "Have you heard from Tess?" I asked him sounding a bit jealous and self centered.

"Liz, do we have to do this now?" He asked me. "I told you Tess and Zan left, they are back on whatever plant we came from. I haven't heard anything since they left." He said as he grabbed my small suitcase off the bed.

"I'm just asking, he is your son too. Isn't there someway she can contact you." I asked him as we walked down the stairs to our personal car. Everyone else had already left in Michaels Jeep. "She can't just leave you here by yourself. You just wondering about Zan, and don't tell me you don't wonder because I know you think about him all the time." I argued.

"Of course I wonder Liz. But there is nothing I can do, she gave me a choice and I chose you. Tess will find a way to contact me when she wants to, besides that he died Liz. And don't act like this conversation is about me. It is about you Liz. Ever since Tess got pregnant you have been green with jealousy. But that baby can't live here and you can't live there." Max yelled. At first I was taken by surprise and stunned. Max doesn't usually yell, especially at me.

"We have been married for three months and together longer than that. It's unfair how we have been dating since high school and are married with no children, when you got Tess pregnant on a one night stand!" I yelled back. "Just something to think about. The baby will be half human too. Maybe it can live here. Zan was fully one of you." I pointed out.

"But what if its like me. I can't leave without you Liz, and if we have a child I might have to leave without you. I can't take that gamble, you are worth more to me then reproduction." Max said then kissed me on the top of the head before starting the car and leaving the motel. "Now, we are meeting Michael and the others at the boarder. We are going to Canada now, trying to get out of their radar." Max told me. He grabs my hand and kisses the top. "Hey, it's going to be alright Liz, I won't let anything happen to you." He assures me.

"I think that's Michael's jeep." I pointed ahead were a green jeep parked in the middle of a field. "Yes, because there's Isobel." Isobel was standing in the corner of the road flagging us down. "Isobel what happened?" I asked her.

"Max, it's Tess." Max shoved the car and park and took off running towards Michaels jeep. I reach over and shut the car off then walk over with Isobel. "We were driving and Maria saw her walking through the empty field. She doesn't look good Liz." Isobel told me. When we got over to the jeep Tess was sitting in the front seat with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Tess, what happened?" Max questioned her. By the look in her eyes something bad had happened.

"I don't know Max." Tess said. When she spoke her voice was all raspy and dry. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying, or on drugs. "I haven been able to sleep since he died last year. No one understands back home!" She cried.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about him, and what they did to him. And what I did to you. He was my son and he was taken from me." Max said trying to sympathizes

"He was my son too! I had been raising him since the day he was born. You were barely in his life. And then you chose staying with a tramp her instead of your child!" Tess screams at him as she stands up and gets in his face.

"Liz is not a tramp. She is my wife," Max said, defending my honor.

"And I am just the whore that bore your offspring. Has your wife done that for you. Has she gone trough hours of pain to push a being out of her body. No! I did, and what where you doing when I was raising your child. Sleeping around with her." Tess continued to scream. She starts to hit Max in the chest and scream. Max embraces her with a hug and then I turn around and walk to the car. Maria chases me and puts her arm around me.

"Liz, it's going to be ok. Have you told him yet?" She asked me. "I think he would want to know."

"No, every time I try to talk to him about it he tells me how that is a bad idea." I told her. "Then she shows up and starts a fight and he runs off and hugs her. We have been married for three months and he has never embraced me like that. And she just got knocked up on a booze filled one night stand." I told her.

"Liz, he will want to know. You have to tell him. He is going to find out sooner or later." Maria explained to me.

"Liz," Max yelled running up behind us.

Maria embraced me then whispered "tell him," in my ear. I nodded my head, excepting the reality that is my life.

"Liz, I'm sorry about this. But it's my son, and when he died it was the worst thing imaginable. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." Max apologized.

"It's not about that Max! You hugged her," I said starting to cry. "You never hug me like that." I added crying.

"I just hugged her. She needed it, she lost a son too." Max tried to explain it away. I sit on the hood of our car and ponder through my thoughts. "You aren't thinking about us having a baby again are you?" He asked me. "We have talked about this, you can't Liz. It could hurt you, or no be able to live here like Zan." Max exclaimed.

"It's too late Max! I am late," I yelled half way crying. "I have been trying to convince you because I am two weeks late." I explain. "I have tried to tell you but then we get into this big argument about how I could die or it could die." Max falls to his knees then down on his behind. He buried his head in his arms and touched his elbows to his knees. He didn't want to show it but he was crying. "We should be rejoicing, we are married, not stupid teenagers." I said. I slide off the hood of the car and wrapped my arms around Max. "Hey, right now lets focus on finding Zan. He is the most important. The FBI haven't been following us around for the past two months. We could find a more permanent home." I told him.

"He is dead Liz." Max told me. "He was taken and killed. Tess has been on earth for the past two months trying to find us. The government took him and killed him for testing last year. What if they take this one too?" He cries as he touches my stomach with his hand. Everyone drives over in Michael's jeep and jumps out beside us.

Me and Max stand up with the rest of the group. "If it is ok with you guys Tess would like to travel with us." Isobel added

"It's really hard for me to be alone right now." Tess added. "Everything minds me of him." She said wiping her dry tears.

"That's ok," I spoke up and agreed. Max pulled me closer to him and kissed my check. "We are going to Canada to escape from the government. They can't take us in." I added.

"No offense Liz but they don't have anything to do with you and Maria, you guys are humans." Tess reminded us. Like we needed the reminder.

"They would monitor her and the baby." Max said. "Liz is pregnant." Isobel hugged me tightly and Maria smiled. Tess stood there in shock while Michael didn't seem too keen.

"What the hell Max! Why would you be so stupid." Michael shouted. "You know how Zan reacted to the earths air, how do you think this one will react!" He shouted. Michael and Max went back and forth for a while yelling and arguing about what to do next. Michael thinks I should get an abortion and Max needs to be snipped. Max's argues that the baby is half me and might be able to live.

"Stop fighting, we don't even know that I'm pregnant I am just late. When we get to a hospital I can go there and do a pregnancy test." I said interrupting their fight. "Michael, just trying to fix my husband. He will get a vasectomy when you do. Don't act like you and Maria don't rock around the clock." I said using euphemisms. Michael dropped his clenched fist and got back in his jeep. "Where are you going?" I question him.

"The hospital get in." We all loaded up the vehicles and drove to the nearest hospital to satisfy Michael. "We need a pregnancy test, now." He ordered the nurse as he dragged me in by my arm.

"Michael, let go of Liz." Max demanded as he came in behind us. Michel finally released me from his grip and I stood by Max. "Are you ok?" I nodded my head in response.

"Name please," the nurse asked.

"Just get the test, names don't matter." Michael says trying to bend the rules. "Forget it ok, we can just buy one." Michael says then walks back out side. We all follow his paranoid rant through the parking lot to the gas station across. "Pregnancy test, the best you got." Michael demanded.

"Try first response," the lady behind the counter said then pointed over to the test section. Michael picked up five test and out them on the counter.

"I don't think I can generate that much pee." I pointed out to him. He didn't seem to care to much because then he put a stack of plastic cups on the counter. "Michael calm down. So what if I am pregnant. Max and I are married. Now it would be different if this were Maria but its not." Michael didn't respond he just handed me the pregnancy test and cup. I asked Maria to come in with me for moral support. There were four stalls in the bathroom s it wasn't weird. "You want to take one of these for me?" I asked Maria.

"Just pee in the cup Liz." Maria said as she handed me a cup. At that point Isobel walked in with a twelve once sunny d.

"Thanks Isobel, what are the guys up to?" I asked her.

"Really want to know?" She asked rhetorically. "Ok, well the fighting has almost stopped. Max was betting himself up and Michael was not being a jerk for once in his pathetic life." Isobel said then sit down on the counter by the sink. "Go pee so I can confirm this blessed miracle."

"I feel bad, because if I am pregnant I and its a boy, it will just remind him of Zan. And if I'm not then I will be sad." I said then finished my juice. When I came out of the stall and dipped the sticks we all just waited and waited. "I can't look, Isobel you look." I said turning away and putting my head into Maria's chest. Not a minute later Isobel joined in our group hug.

"I'm going to be an aunt to a legitimate child." I started to cry and hyperventilate a bit. I grabbed both of their hands and we walked out of the bathroom. Max wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm pregnant Max." I told him. "I am so sorry. I know with finding about about Zan this is going to be difficult." I let go of Max and walk over to Tess. I embrace her with a hug. "I haven't talked to you much since you got pregnant and had Zan. I am sorry for all the awful thing I thought and probably said about you. I know that is has to be hard for you." Tess wiped a tear form her eye.

"Liz, I will be fine. He has been gone for a while. I am sorry I called you a tramp. It's just I still feel connected to Max even though Zan I gone. I don't really think you are a tramp I was just blowing off steam. Congratulations, I'm really happy for you. Have a child is wonderful. I didn't realize there was something missing from my life until I had Zan." Tess told me.

I walked over to talk to Michael and glanced outside. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone standing beside our cars. "Max," I said then pointed at the burly men in black suits. We hurried up and walked out of the station.

"Can I help you?" Max asked. Before anyone could blink they all pulled guns on us, and we new the chase hadn't stopped. In fact, it had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, well this is chapter two, its a bit shorter. Please read, review, and tell me what you think I could do better!**

We take off running through the field leaving our cars and things behind. I can hear the fire of guns as they whiz past me. The border was within our reach but there was no way we were going to be able to cross now. When we reached the boarder they would let us pass. "Come on, you have to let us pass, she is pregnant, and needs medical attention." Isobel tried to persuade the guards. Isobel stuck her chest out flaunting her boobs, but it didn't phase them. Maybe if she would take the wedding ring off they would notice her a bit more. Everyday she regrets the decision to leave Jesse behind.

By that time the FBI goons where pulling up with their Gus pointed at us. "On your knees! Put your hands up slowly, and don't try anything funny." We all slowly raise our hands and drop to our knees. They came forward and one by one handcuffed us. They put us all in the backseat of the van.

"We have rights, you can't just arrest us without reading our rights or telling us where your taking us." Michael fought.

"Do you though? Do you really have rights? Does a creature from a different solar system have rights here in America?" One of the guys questioned.

"Well, we have rights, Maria and I, we aren't Aliens. We were both Bon and raised in Roswell, New Mexico." I said viciously.

"Miss Parker, or shall I say Mrs. Evens, you lost your rights the day you changed your last name. Maria in the other hand is still Maria DeLuca, she still has rights. But I will tell you where you are going, a little government building called Area 7." At that point the other FBI agent was injecting us with some sort of serum. "Don't worry, it will only make you sleep." And that is the last thing I remember of the drive. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with restraints on my wrist and ankles.

"Hello!" I yell as I look around the dark room. I couldn't make much out but it reminded me of an OR. I heard the door open and the click of heals on the floor.

"Mrs. Evens, my name is Doctor Rhine. I have been hired by the government to monitor you for the next nine months." She informed me as she walked towards my bed. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine. After they baby is born, you will be free to go." I moved around trying to get out of the restraints.

"Why are you guys taking me baby from me?" I asked, my voice getting raspy towards the end. "I want this baby so bad, you can't take my baby from me." I cried out. "It's not Max's baby." I lied. "We wanted a baby but if it was Max's it might not be able to live here like Zan. We went to a clinic and had it implanted, under different names, and fake cards." I continued to lie, in hopes that she would be stupid enough to believe me.

"Mrs. Evens, we both know that's not the truth. The father is your beloved husband Max. And we can and we will take this baby from you. It isn't even human, the alien race is destructive. By allowing them to coexist on our plant it harmful to all humans." Doctor Rhine explained to me. She opened her mouth to say something else but red lights started to flash above and she quickly exited the room. I lay down in silence just listening for some sign of life. But when the lights turned on everything became more clear. I turned my head to the side and saw a thick glass divider separating rooms. On one side I saw Maria, on the other Tess. The other rooms that I could see were empty.

I tried to shout for Maria, but she was still passed out on her hospital bed, totally unaware of the situation, and more likely serious danger we were about to encounter. Before I could think another FBI agent walked in. She didn't seem as friendly as the others, when she came in with the stink eye, and scowling eyebrows. "I'm Agent Ramirez," she told me as she unhooked day restraints. "I have a few questions for you." As soon as I sit up she tightened handcuffs around my wrist and pushes me out of the room. She shoves me in an interrogation room and cuffs me to the metal table. "What do you know about Max Evens?" She asked me.

"A lot, he is my husband. I know that he has a son name Zan. Or at least he did have a son, until you guys killed him." I said hatefully. "Why would you take Zan away from him, away from Tess." I questioned.

"Poor Liz Evens, there is so much that you have yet to discover, not every is what it seems. I didn't take Zan away from anyone. No one took Zan away from Max except for Tess, when she left him to go back home." Agent Ramirez told me. There was a mystery to the way she said it. "Now, how did they escape?" She asked me. "How did Max, Michael, and Isobel escape." She elaborated.

"I don't know, like you said, not everything is what it seems." I repeated back to her. "I know you know what they are, and you also know what Tess is. Why don't you question her?" I asked her. "She is like them." I added.

"I didn't drag you in here so you could tell me to talk to Tess. I brought you in here to talk to you. Now what can Max do? You are his wife you should know better then anyone." I was starting to get ready shirty at her. "Liz, if you just talk to me, in nine months you will be free and I won't cause you any physical harm." She said with tranquility in her voice.

"No!" I screamed shoving my hands down on the table, breaking the restraints that held me still. "You cannot kidnap me then take my kid from me!" I screamed. She pulled her gun at me and I took off running. I busted through the door out into the hallway where I came face to face with Tess. "Tess, you have to help, she is trying to kill me." But Tess didn't acknowledge my talking she reached for in her pocket and pulled out a syringe. "Tess, where did you get that?" I questioned her.

"Liz, don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Tess said to me. She pushed me against the wall and tried to inject the serum into my blood stream; but she was interrupted. Max came running down the corridor.

"Tess, what are you doing?" Max asked shoving Tess away.

"My job, Max. I am the head of area 7, in exchange for information and you guys, they will protect Zan, and I from any danger."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three please enjoy, and don't be afraid to leave a comment or favorite me! :]**

I wake up in a hot sweat in our hotel room. I look at the clock half past two. "Liz, what's wrong, what's a matter?" He asked me as he pulled me close. I look around the room not believing this reality. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Max asked me.

"Where's Tess!" I yelled as I stood up with the sheet wrapped around my bare body. "Where is she Max!" I yelled walking out into the hallway. "This isn't possible, what day is this? I asked as I walked back in the room.

"Tuesday, at two in the morning, will you please come back to bed?" He asked me, putting his arms around my waist. "Why are you asking about Tess?" He asked me. "I haven't seen her since the day they left."

"It can be Tuesday, it was just Thursday." I said confused. "My god, what is going on!" I said to myself. "Max, I just had a dream, except it wasn't a dream it was real. It was as real as this baby is." I said touching my stomach.

"Liz, what do you mean, this baby. We have talked about this, we cant have a baby." Max was really clueless about what had just happened.

"Max, I'm pregnant. Remember we stopped at the gas station and I took the test." I said to him. "Max, I know that wasn't a dream. It really happened."

"Liz, you can't be pregnant. And I really have no idea what you are talking about." He said picking up the hotel phone. "Michael, get Maria and Isobel and meet me in our room, we have a situation." He hung up the phone and started or get dressed.

"I'll prove it to you Max, Michael is going to yell tell you that we are stupid, talk about Zan, then he is going to make me go to the hospital. But they will want my name so he will drag us to a convince store." I said as I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. "Before that we will find Tess, wondering in a cornfield." I told him.

"Liz, Michael won't freak out, he is not a two year old Liz." At that point there was a knock on the door. Max opened it and sleepy eyed Isobel, Maria, and Michael come creeping in. "I know it is early, but we need to leave before light hits." Max lied. "Get ready and be in the cars and to the way to the boarder at six." Max continued. "We have over stayed our welcome here."

"Ok, it's almost three, so see you in three hours." Isobel said then walked away, looking like a walking Zombie. Michael put his arm around Maria and they walked down the hallway. Max shut the door behind them then sat down on the bed. I went to sit down beside him but my stomach turned and I knew toss my cookies. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up and couldn't stop for ten minutes.

"Liz, are you ok?" Max asked as he walked into the bathroom. "Are you getting the flu or some kind of bug?" He asked being pure gormless, and refusing to except the reality.

"Max, I told you, I am pregnant. I don't know how long. I'm two weeks late. So no, I'm not getting the flu Max. God why won't you listen to me for once!" I yelled. "I know you don't wan this baby but I do! And who cares about those worries. We will cross that road when it gets here Max. I don't want to hear anymore about that crap!" I yelled as I stood up off the bathroom floor.

"Liz, I never said anything about that, I thought about saying it but I was going to wait until later." Max confessed. "That dream really got to you."

"Max, it wasn't a dream!" I yelled at him. "I told you it was real! If you don't believe me fine,but I am telling you Tess is back and she is not good Max." I tried to explain. "Max, you have to believe me." I continued as we got back into bed.

When I woke up two hours later Max was running around just like in my dream. I got up and got dressed then started to write in my journal. "Liz, lets go everyone is waiting." Max said just like before. We had the same argument about me being pregnant. "Is that Michaels jeep?" Max said.

"Max, don't go. Tess is over there and she is going to sell so sob story about Zan being dead, but he is not. She is working for the government Max." He shrugged off my comment and parked the car on the side of the road.

"Max, it's Tess." Isobel said. And just like before Max took off running towards her which just pissed me off even more.

"Have fun with your whore while your pregnant wife sits here and waits!" I yelled at him. I don't think he heard me but Isobel and Maria did. "Oh my god, he still cares about her." I complain then sit down on the hood of the car. "She is going to sell him some sob story about Zan being dead and he won't believe me." At that time Michael came racing towards us. "Great, now Michael is going to come yell at me.

"What in the hell did you just say Liz?" Michael demanded to know. "How could you and Max be so stupid! Look what happened to Zan, he is dead." Michael yelled pointing over at Tess. Thing were different here then in my dream. Max didn't seem to believe Tess, instead of hugging her like he did before he pushed her away then came running back to me.

"Liz, you were right. She did exactly what you said she would do." Max said in a panic. Tess walked towards us looking sad and lonely. "Tess, he isn't dead. Liz knows the truth." Max said. Tess shrugged it off like she didn't know what we were talking about.

"I know that he isn't dead. And I know that you switched immunity for us. You work for area seven, the branch of the US government that deals with extraterrestrial findings. Zan isn't dead, they are keeping him alive using him as a bargaining chip." Her sad face dropped and she wiped her fake tears off of her face.

"How could you know that Liz, what do you know that I don't?" Tess asked. "How could you possible know that is why I have been searching for you guys?" She continued to question us.

"I don't know, but for the past month storage things have been happening. It's like an extreme case of déjà vu. It came in little tidbits at first, but last night I dreamt an entire day up. So drop the act Tess. We all know the truth." I explained to everyone, but most importantly Tess.

"How can you have these powers all of a sudden?" Tess asked. "You are nothing it a human, you aren't like us." She reminded me.

"But the baby is." Maria pointed out. "What if the baby is causing you to be clairvoyant." Why we were trying to figure out everything the black vans came chasing down the road. "Tess, how could you?" Maria asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but they have Zan! I need him back whatever the cost." She said in a panic. Her face was red in anger. Call it pregnant woman's intuition if you want, but I knew that she was being truly sincere. There wasn't much time, the vans got closer by the second, but they left just enough time for this one last thought.

"Tess, you can get him back without hurting us in the process. If you will go along, I think I have an idea."


End file.
